Love From Nowhere
by LunaScamander17
Summary: dimulai dari kisah perjalanan The Huntsman dan Snow White di hutan. Mereka bertemu dengan serombong prajurit kerajaan yang ada di sekitar sana. Dan bagaimana kalau Snowhite jatuh cinta pada pangeran kerajaan itu? pairrings:Snow White/Harry P


**Disclaimer: not own anything!**

**Summary: dimulai dari kisah perjalanan The Huntsman dan Snow White di hutan. Mereka bertemu dengan serombong prajurit kerajaan yang ada di sekitar sana. Dan Snowhite jatuh cinta pada pangeran kerajaan itu.**

Chapter 1: The Princess and The Prince

"jadi kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Snowhite, mereka baru saja tersesat tidak tahu arah.

"aku harap kita tidak menemukan keanehan disini..." kata Huntsman, Eric.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Snow White.

"kau tidak tahu legenda disekitar hutan ini?" Eric bertanya.

"tidak..., sudah lama aku tidak mendengar dongeng lagi.."

"ini bukan hanya sekedar dongeng!"

"ya..., sebenarnya apa masalah mu!" seru Snow White.

"sewaktu-waktu mereka bisa datang kapan saja" kata Huntsman lagi.

"siapa 'mereka'" yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Snow White.

"para penghuni..." Huntsman membalas "maksudku... para penyihir! Mereka ada di sekitar sini, dan bahkan mereka punya kerajaan tersembunyi"

"aku ingin sekali bertemu penyihir..." kata Snow White dengan senang.

"kau tidak tahu, kalau ibu tiri mu sendiri adalah penyihir!" Huntsman sedang memotong semak belukar yang menghalangi jalan, ddan Snow White mengikutinya dari belakang.

"aku tahu kalau dia punya kekuatan ajaib... tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia penyihir" Snow White masih terus berjalan di belakang Eric.

"aku harap kita tidak bertemu dengan mereka, kita bisa di penggal sekali pun kau adalah ratu!" kata Huntsman.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di tepian sebuah sungai.

"aku harap kita masih bisa mendapatkan makanan" Huntsman menyeberangi hutan itu. Dan Snow White beusaha mengikutinya.

"aku harap kita bertemu para penyihir itu!" seru Snow White.

"kau Gila!" kata Huntsman sambil berbalik ke belakang.

"tidak.. aku..." belum sempat Snow White menyelesaikan perkataan nya, ada suara langkah kaki kuda yang mendekat.

"itu mereka! Kita harus cepat!" Huntsman menarik tangan Snow White, dan dia berlari menuju ujung sungai itu.

Di belakang mereka para gerombolan prajurit berbaju kevlar(A/N:bilang saja begitu aku sudah lupa apa namanya)dengan lambang singa merah, burung biru dan bagger kuning yang menaiki kuda, mengejar mereka.

"kau yang memanggil mereka!" seru Huntsman pada Snow White.

"apa! Mereka penyihirnya?!" tanya Snow White sambil terus berlari dengan gaun panjangnya.

Tiba-tiba di depan mereka seorang kesatria wanita yang menggunakan kevlar berlambang singa dengan background merah itu sedang menghalangi lari mereka.

"oh tidak..." Huntsman mengeluh, jelas saja mereka sudah di kepung.

"kenapa kalian berjalan di daerah kami?" tanya wanita itu.

"aku..." Snow White sedang mencari akal untuk berbohong.

"aku harap kau tidak terlalu kasar padanya Hermione!" kata salah seorang prajurit di belakang mereka.

"kau pikir dia cantik?!" kata Hermione sambil mendekati pria itu, sedangkan yang prajurit lainnya sedang mengikat tangan mereka.

"aku minta maaf atas ketidak sopanan itu... aku Ron Weasley" kata pria berambut merah tadi.

"Ayo kita bawa mereka!" kata Hermione, kembali menaiki kudanya lagi.

Mereka di bawa dengan kuda dan pergi menyusuri sungai tadi.

"Aku harap kita tidak terlambat!" kata Hermione dengan buru-buru.

"seandainya Harry ada disini" keluh Ron.

"kau! Kau, berani mengacaukan upacara besar ini!" kata seorang prajurit dengan kevlar kuning.

"kami bersahabat! Aku dan pangeran tidak akan terpisahkan" kata Ron dengan lagak sombong.

"kau pembual besar Ron!" kata Hermione. Dan mereka sampai di sebuah gerbang kayu yang sangat besar dan tetutup.

Hermione mengeluarkan benda seperti stick kayu dari sakunya.

"Alohomora!" seru Hermione, dan gerbang itu terbuka secara perlahan.

Dari dalam ternyata gerbang itu menyembunyikan sebuah desa yang sedang merayakan sebuah karnaval besar-besaran.

mereka melihat banyak lambang-lambang singa, burung gagak, dan bagger yang ada di setiap kios di jalan.

Seorang anak perempuan dengan gaun berlambang singa tepat di dadanya, hampir menabrak kuda yang sedang di kendarai Snow White.

Karena kaget kuda itu jadi hilang kendali dan hampir membuat Snow White terjatuh. Untunglah Hermione yang sudah lebih dulu turun dari kudanya berhasil membuat kuda itu tenang.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf" kata ibu anak itu.

"sebaiknya perhatikan kemana anak anda pergi" kata Hermione.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi, dan masih melihat orang—orang yang ada di desa itu memakai pakaian berlambang singa atau bagger atau burung gagak di dada.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di istana denag berbagai bendera berwarna merah dengan lambang singa, biru dengan gagak dan kuning dengan bagger.

Balkon di mana kursi raja dan ratu duduk sagat lah besar, bahkan lebih besar dari istana Ravenna.

Snow White dan Huntsman telah berhadapan dengan kedua raja dan ratu kerajaan itu.

"mereka telah menyusup ke daerah kita!" kata Hermione kepada Rajanya.

"lepaskan mereka!"perintah sang raja.

"tapi...tapi" Hermione hanya bisa menebaskan pedangnya ke tali yang mengikat tangan Snow White dan Huntsman.

"aku tahu kau Snow White.." kata sang raja "aku mengenal baik ayahmu..., dan aku ingin agar kau menjadi ratu yang baik"

"kami menyediakan tempat sementara untukmu di sini" kata Ratu "Luna akan menjadi Lady in waiting mu untuk sementara"

Dan seorang maid berambut pirang panjang yang diikat satu.

"dan, Ronald!" panggil raja lagi "tolong antarkan Snow White ke tempat latihat Harry"

"baik yang mulia.." Ronald mengajak Snow White pergi setelah dia membungkuk kepada Raja.

Istana seluas itu telah membuat hati Snow White senang, entah kenapa dia berpikir dia akan sangat senang tingal di sana.

"aku melihat ada bendera berwarna hijau yang telah di sobek, di menara, tempat di mana ketiga bendera di pasang" kata Snow White.

"Slytherins" kata Ron " mereka berhianat pada kami, menciptakaan perang pada bangsa sendiri, dan berakhir dengan membuat kerajaan sendiri"

Mereka berjalan menuju taman istana, di mana para kesatria berlatih pedang.

"Hei there Harry!" kata Ron, melambai pada seorang pemuda berambut hiatam yang menjulur kemana-mana, sama dengan raja tadi.

"hai Ron" Dia berbalike setelah mengalahkan 2 pria denagn pedangnya.

"guys, kenapa kalian tidak beradu dengan Draco!" kata Hermione.

"ya! Lagi pula kau benci bermain dengan orang seprti kita dan ingin mencari petualangan baru!" kata seorang cewek dengan rambut merah Ron.

"diam kalian! Aku sedang berpikir!" kata Ron, dan pada akhirnya dia duduk di sebuah batu besar, merenungkan diri.

"hi.. aku..." belum selesai Snow White berbicara dia di cela lagi oaleh Harry.

"Snow White" kata Harry sambil memasukkan pedangnnya kedalam sarung pedangnya "Williamsering bercerita padaku lewat surat, sayangnya dia sudah tidak lagi menyuratiku setelah tahu aku penyihir"

"kau.. kenal Willam?" tanay Sow White, denagn senyum di wajahnya.

"jangan mendekatiku!" kata Harry, dia meninggalkan tanam itu dan masuk ke kastil sendirian.

"dia akan membaca" kata gadis berambut merah tadi "dia, bisa dibilang kutu buku, dan begitulah Hermione"

"aku Snow White" sapa Snow White

"aku Ginny, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Snow?" tanay Ginny.

"tentu" kata Snow.

"Harry punya perilaku yang di bilang sensitive, dan sikap nya terlalu berkepahalawanan, dia punya anjing bernama, Grover.."

Seekoranjing berwarna hitam datang kepada Ginny, dan membuatnya jatuh.

"ini Grover" kata Ginny, yang berhasil berdiri.

"kau sangat mengenal Harry ya?" kata Snow.

"tidak..." Ginny mulai curiga dengan pendangan Snow "dia hanya teman kakaku, Ron dan mereka berteman dari kecil, jadi aku mengenal baik Harry"

"oh.. tapi aku tidak yakin..." kata Snow lagi, dangn cengiran jail.

"Snow! Bagaimana kalau kita berkelling istana saja?" kata Ginny, menarik lengan Snow dan membawanya ke dalam kastil.

**A/N: maaf aku ngetiknya agak typo.. semoga di maaf kan...**


End file.
